Acid Tongue
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: Slash. After a falling out with his mentor, Charlie leaves the factory only to have his mentor rediscover him in New York City years later.
1. We Have A Runner

**Bloodlust**

_Halloween. A time of mischief and mayhem. Ghouls and goblins. It is the day of the dead for some people. A day when they say real monsters lurk the street. However for others, they enjoy this. They enjoy dressing up and going to get candy._

_Halloween is also the time when those horror movies sell best. One of the favorites this year. Candyman! Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman... Don't Say Again! We are warned not to utter the name 5 times._

_On this day, our famed chocolatier Willy Wonka, if busily working on new candy to creep out the kids. He knows of the horror movies. He has watched them time and time again. One of his halloween movies of choice is Nightmare On Elm Street._

_"It's too scary" his little heir, Charlie Bucket, whimpers, as he watches another victim fall ill to Freddy. Willy doesn't listen. His violet eyes are too transfixed on all the blood._

_"I never liked Glen" Willy would say, as he watched the boy get gobbled up by a bed._

_"He looks so similar to you, don't you think Mr. Wonka?" Charlie would say. Willy would rewind the movie and pause it. It was true. The two had strange similarities._

_"No. Johnny's way better looking" Charlie would snicker. Willy would gasp and throw a pillow at him._

_Ah yes! Halloween. Today is a much darker day than most because it is a full moon. A night of werewolves. Or so they say..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Charlie sat on the ledge of an open window, high above the factory, watching the kids scamper across the streets, dressed in full costume. It made him upset that all he got to wear was a white sheet. He was supposed to be a ghost this year, as all other years. All because his own mentor was one when he was a kid.

_I see myself in you Charlie, _Willy would often say to him. As flattering as the compliment was, Charlie always shuddered at the though that he was becoming like the chocolatier. He really liked Willy, but to be just as he was...well he couldn't bear to think about it.

Strange that at the moment he thought of his mentor, he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder. Charlie whipped his head around and screamed when he saw a fanged toothed Willy Wonka, staring at him with a menacing grin. The only source of light came from Charlie's bedside lamp, so the shadows playing across his face were even more haunting.

He took in shaking breathes. "Mr. W...Wonka?" he called out timidly.

"No silly boy, I am Count Dracula" the person responded.

Charlie fingered for the light switch, that was conviently placed on the wall beside him.

"That's not fair Charlie! I was trying to scare you!" Willy pouted.

The chocolatier didn't look much different than he did on a day to day basis. The difference was that today, he had on a long black cloak, that was fastened with the imfamous W symbol.

"You did scare me Mr. Wonka" Charlie said, causing Willy to smile.

"So..." he said after a brief pause, "What movie did you want to watch? I've never seen Sleepy Hollow before. Or maybe we could see..."

"Mr. Wonka, do you think we could go trick or treating this year? All the time we dress up and never go out?"

Willy frowned. He hadn't been outside in the longest time. He stared out the open window and cringed. "It's a full moon tonight"

"Mr. Wonka, you watch horror movies all the time. Your scared of one little orb in the sky?"

"No. I just want to watch a movie"

"I'm tired of watching horror movies. Their always too scary for me. You can stay in and watch the movie and I can..."

"No. I wouldn't allow it. End of conversation"

Charlie grit his teeth. "Your not my father" he muttered under his breath. Willy spun on his heel.

"What?"

"If I want to go trick or treating, I will. End of discussion" With that, Charlie turned to leave the room into the hallway. He suddenly was overwhembled by sound and red light.

"Attention! System Lockdown! Attention! System Lockdown!" a voice over the loudspeaker said. Red light beamed across the hallway, making the place look creepier than normal. Charlie groaned and turned around, to see Willy standing there, waving his little purple latex fingers. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"Let's see you get out now!" he said with a smirk.

All of a sudden, Charlie was struck with an idea. He looked up at Willy, with all the red light bouncing off his pale face.

"Fine. I won't go!" Charlie yelled over the noise. Willy pulled a remote out of his pocket. He pushed it, and normality restored to the factory. Some of it anyway...

"So, I guess I will go make the popcorn?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! I'll handle the movie!"

And with a swish of his cloak, Willy dissapeared around the corner. It was Charlie's turn to smirk. He pulled his ghost costume over his head and walked toward the glass elevator.

"Mischief happens Mr. Wonka!" Charlie said, as he got into the glass capsule.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The usual light in the Chocolate Room was gone, to be replaced with darkness. The only light came from the window of his house. Charlie wondered if his parents would join him.

"Evening Buckets" Charlie greeted them.

"Ahh! A ghost!" Grandpa Joe yelled.

"No ghost Grandpa! Just me!" Charlie said, pulling the white sheet off his head.

"Thank goodness!"

"Grandpa, do you want to go trick or treating with me?" Charlie asked.

"Aren't you watching a movie with Mr. Wonka?" his mother asked. She was in the middle of frosting a cake, that was the shape of a pumpkin.

"He didn't want to go treat or treating. I snuck away from him!" Charlie said with a grin.

"Oh, I know that grin. That's the Wonka grin!" said Charlie's father. His mother smiled.

"It takes years to get that smile. You are truly becoming him!"

"I...I don't know what you are talking about!" Charlie said nervously. The whole family grinned.

"Coming Grandpa? We have to go before Mr. Wonka finds out, and locks the whole factory!"

"So that's what all the noise was about!" Grandpa George muttered. "I was having such a nice sleep!"

"I would love to come!" Grandpa Joe said.

**The more mature stuff is coming soon.**


	2. I Caught You

"Heads will roll" Willy muttered, as he read what was on the Main Menu. He glanced around the Projection Room. It felt so empty without Charlie cringing in the corner. Where was he anyway?

Luckily there was a call button that linked right to the Bucket's house. Opening his mouth to speak, Willy came with the realiation that he was still wearing the set of fangs. He glanced in the mirror and smiled. Oh, what he wouldn't give to see the look on his father's face if he wore these!

Thinking for a moment, Willy thought of what Charlie had said about trick or treating. The boy wanted to go so much, and he had said no. It couldn't hurt to go out for one night. He was wearing a costume after all. No one would be the wiser to his identity.

"Sorry Johnny. Next time, ok?" Willy asked, treating the movie like a person. He took the DVD remote in a gloved hand, and shut off the system.

Pressing down on the button, Willy spoke:

"Mrs. Bucket? Is Charlie there?"

There came the sound of muffled giggling. Finally, a response came.

"No, Mr. Wonka. Charlie has went somewhere!" Mrs. Bucket responded.

Gone somewhere? But how could he...?

"Well, where did he go?" Willy asked, a twinge of anger in his voice.

More giggling.

"Trick or treating!"

Willy slammed his head into the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------

As Charlie walked down the street with his Grandpa, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He paused. The phone was brand new! No one was programmed into except...Mr. Wonka.

"As always Mr. Wonka, you see all..." Charlie flipped open his phone. "and know all!"

"How is the popcorn doing Charlie?" Willy asked.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Fantastic!" he responded.

"Oh really? Huh, then why are you standing in the middle of the street?"

"How did you know I'm...where are you?"

"Behind you!" Willy hissed into his ear. Charlie didn't know why a chill ran down his spine at that moment. Willy had never been this close to him before. Actually, he never got close to anyone before. At least as far as he knew..

Charlie spun around on his heel. Willy still had his cellphone up against his ear.

"Should we hang up?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I don't really like talking to people face to face!" Willy answered. He grinned with his fang toothed mouth.

The same chill ran down Charlie's spine again. What was that all about?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Grandpa Joe stood, waiting for the conversation to end. "Does this mean trick or treating is over?" he asked.

Charlie gave him a what-do-you-think? look. Joe nodded.

In a moment of brief anger, Willy had pulled Charlie's ghost costume over his head, so that he couldn't see.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked, pulling the sheet over his head.

"For going outside!"

The three continued to walk toward the factory. Willy suddenly turned around.

"Oh, and your going to watch Sleepy Hollow!" he said.

"Great!"

**A little bit shorter but I'm a bit tired. It's 11:30 at night! Next time it will be longer!**


	3. These Odd Feelings

Charlie couldn't help but notice how with every Johnny Depp movie he watched, the similarities he could find with him and Willy Wonka grew stronger. And because Sleepy Hollow proved with it's fake blood that it wasn't that scary, he could watch it in a calm manner.

Not that he was happy with watching the horror movie. Looking out the window at around 10 o' clock at night, Charlie could still see a few costumed figures walking through the snow.

"Could you take out those fangs Mr. Wonka?"

Willy sighed, paused the movie and pulled the fangs out. Charlie watched him stare at the vampire fangs, still slick with a bit of saliva and…

Wait! Why did he just notice that? Charlie quickly turned away from his mentor to avoid more strange thoughts.

The movie restarted again and Charlie tried to concentrate on The Headless Horseman, but the thought of Willy's saliva on the fanged teeth made him feel sick.

"I…have to…uh."

But words seemed to fade into nothing.

"Bathroom." Charlie finally managed.

He stood up to leave but Willy put a hand on his shoulder. The strange thoughts bubbled to the top of his brain again. Why was he making a big deal over Willy not wearing his gloves?

"Yes?" Charlie squeaked.

Willy pointed out a camera on the wall.

"Don't think that I didn't think to watch you this time." Willy said ending the sentence with what was this time, his normal pearly teeth.

Charlie for a moment stared up at the camera. Then, for some reason, he was hoping it was just him going crazy, the camera seemed to turn into a set of eyes. Combining Willy's stare with the touch of his hand on his shoulder…

Charlie wrenched out of his mentor's grip.

"I'm watching you." Willy said.

Those parting words from Willy lingered in Charlie's mind. And the more he thought of how the stare of his eyes was so cold, his fanged teeth so scary, the touch of his hand so inviting….No! He would have to control that rather nasty thought.

I'm watching you 

Charlie took a deep breath. Where was he going anyway? Oh! That's right! The bathroom.

And he ran there.


	4. It Won't It Will

Only Willy Wonka would be the one with a rainbow coloured bathroom. The red, purple and green seemed to soothe him from previous thoughts. However, it did not diminish them completely.

As Charlie clutched the white marble of the otherwise colourful room, he looked up into the mirror. The face that stared back was quite white in comparison to his usually pinkish skin tone. He pinched his cheeks in an effort to make them redder, but it only helped for a short period of time.

_Those horror movies are making you scared. Yeah! That's it!_

It still didn't explain why he enjoyed his mentor's hand on his shoulder.

This is crazy! I'm not… 

He didn't even want to say it in his head. Maybe he should just go back to…

"Charlie?"

Willy stood there in the doorway. Charlie tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the mirror. He couldn't look at him directly when he said this.

"I think I might be…"

Charlie heard the sound of Willy sucking in his breath. Did he know already? Was he going to run away?

"You see" he began, assuming that Willy knew him for what he was. "I started getting these odd feelings. About you."

He said that last sentence rather quickly.

"Oh really?" he squeaked. Charlie knew that he was trying his hardest not to bolt out of there.

"I don't want anything to change" Charlie said, figuring it was best to say that before his mentor ran away.

"You say that it won't. But it will." Willy said quietly. And then he slipped out of the room.


	5. Notes About Nothing

To no shock of Charlie, Willy Wonka did not show up to dinner the next day. As his mother was getting ready to serve the corn, Charlie hid the note he was secretly writing to himself.

_I am not what you think I am. Please forgive me._

Well, maybe the note was more of something that he planned to slip under his mentor's bedroom door.

It was just confusion. That's all. In time he will look back on this bump in the road and laugh about it. Hopefully.

"Charlie? Are you alright?" his mother asked.

"Yes." He responded, spooning some corn into his mouth.

_I think it's best if we stay away from each other for awhile._

Willy put the fountain pen down next to the paper. It was a bit of nostalgic thing, the fountain pen. His father always wrote with one when he did his letters. He told Willy that there was a touch of warmth and feeling from writing a letter. Email was out of the question. Email was too cold and distant.

Besides, Willy didn't even use his computer. The thing just sat there dusty in the corner of the room. No, the letter was more personal.

But when should he send it? Surely, not during the day, when he was liable to see the boy. Maybe at night when Charlie was sleeping, Willy could place it next to his door.

But wait! They were having dinner. Charlie would most likely still be in his house. Willy looked at the letter on the desk. Maybe he could go now.

Charlie managed to gobble up his dinner in a mere 5 minutes.

"The boy will get sick from eating so fast." Grandpa Joe commented.

"Where are you going Charlie?" his mother asked as, Charlie sprinted out the door, the letter in his palm.

It really was a brilliant plan. Charlie didn't even have to face his mentor. Nothing like a letter to solve a problem. It might be better than talking.

But some plans were destined to fail, for as Charlie rounded the corner a familiar face nearly crashed into him.

"Um"

Willy nervously giggled.

There was a silence between them.

"Here." Willy said, handing Charlie his letter.

The boy looked at the piece of paper he was just given, then into his mentor's eyes. Willy quickly turned his back on Charlie, and stood for a moment, listening to the sounds of paper being unfolded, before he spoke again. It was a short note and Charlie probably read it by now.

"I…got you a letter too." Charlie said, handing him his own letter. Willy, couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Charlie's letter was as short as the one he wrote.

He couldn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth.

"I forgive you."

Willy also couldn't understand why the boy looked like he was going to cry. But the thoughts faded, as all of a sudden Charlie went to give him a hug.

"I don't know why it happened. And when it did, I hated it. You're my friend." Charlie said his voice muffled.

Willy's mouth just hung open in shock when Charlie broke away. And in that moment Charlie noticed something. His mentor wasn't wearing gloves.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves?"

"Oh, that." Willy said, snapping back into reality. "I lost them. I hate it because there are germs everywhere. It makes me feel icky."

"Well, what about mine?"

"What?"

"You have small hands. They could fit my gloves." Charlie said. He pulled them from his pocket. Funny, he carried them around all the time but never wore them. They were a nice colour. Silver, as Willy had told him that silver goes well with purple.

"Well… thank you." Willy said, putting them on. He opened and closed his palm, testing the feel of them.

"Mr. Wonka, you haven't eaten yet have you?" Charlie asked.

"French toast. With cinnamon. Guilty pleasure you know." Willy said.

"Oh"

"Would you like some?" Willy asked. "I left a piece in the kitchen. And you know, I was planning on baking a chocolate cake."

"You bake?"

"One of my other big talents. Do you want to help?"

"Sure."

"Great. Let's go."


	6. Cake Bath

"I want you to eat that before you help me." Willy told Charlie when they got to the kitchen. He pointed to the piece of French toast that sat on the table.

"What kind of cake is it?" Charlie asked, as he sat down on the metal chair and began to eat the breakfast/dessert.

"Well chocolate of course. Well with my own secret ingredient."

"What's the ingredient?"

"It wouldn't be secret if I told you now would it?" Willy said. "But since you will be taking care of the factory in the future, you deserve to know one little thing."

Charlie swallowed a mouthful of French toast. "What is it?"

"Raspberries. Anyone who says they aren't the best berry is crazy." Willy said, pulling a bowl of them out of the fridge and popping one into his mouth.

Then came a small grumbling from the back of the room. Charlie looked back and saw a female Oompa Loompa, sitting in the corner, throwing Willy angry looks.

"What's the matter Melly? Oh! You want the raspberries?" Willy asked.

Melly nodded.

"Can't have them."

Melly made a rude gesture.

"What did she say?" Charlie asked

"Give me the raspberries and no one gets hurt." Willy said. "But she won't get them."

Unfortunately, Willy at that point decided to turn his back. Even if it was for about 5 seconds, Melly took the opportunity to seize the raspberries and dash out.

Willy just stood there completely stunned.

"I guess the only secret ingredient today will be the chocolate." Charlie said, trying to keep back his laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Willy asked and flung a bit of flour in his face. Charlie only saw it as a challenge.

What started out as an innocent "flour fight" seemed to turn into what Willy called "A Cake Bath" And with good reason. Because, they were both covered in a combination of frosting, chocolate and a bit of egg yolk.

"Well, that completely ruined your gloves." Willy said, as he tried to get all the sprinkles off his top hat.

"That's alright."

"So I can keep them?"

"Sure."

Willy looked down at his hat. "Here you can have my hat. That flour won't come out anyway." He dropped it on Charlie's head only to see that it was too big and covered his eyes.

Charlie saw the clock said it was nearly midnight. And it was a school night!

"I'll never be able to stay awake tomorrow."

"You should get to sleep then."

Charlie took his mentor's hat off.

"Goodnight." Charlie said, dashing off to his room. Willy was left alone, thinking of how he was going to clean Charlie's gloves off. They really were nice gloves. Why didn't he wear gloves like these?


	7. Stay Away

The next day at school was brutal. When Mrs. Hopkins asked Charlie what the capital of Egypt was he woke from his daze and said,

"Candy."

"No Mr. Bucket. It's Cairo. Do try to stay awake dear."

Her response was followed by an awful lot of laughter. Charlie sunk a little in his chair and didn't say a word till he got back to the factory.

He found Willy in The Chocolate Room, trying hard to polish off Charlie's gloves.

"Hey Charlie. How was school?"

Hungry and annoyed at the whole school thing today, Charlie swept past Willy and instead went into his house. Back turned, he didn't see the hurt look on his mentor's face at the lack of cheerfulness. It didn't matter right now. All he wanted was to watch television for three hours in a hopeless attempt to calm himself. He was just tired. But that never would of happened if it wasn't for "The Cake Bath"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was he even polishing these things? He found his own gloves. They were in the last place he had thought to look, which was behind a piece of unused machinery. Yet he couldn't put them back on. Willy liked wearing Charlie's gloves.

Why wasn't the boy talking to him? Charlie just brushed past him into the house when he came home from school. Did he do something wrong?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie didn't even react when Willy came into the house.

"Are you mad at me?"

The voice seemed to come from a different place. As if Willy wasn't even at the door in the first place. It was then that Charlie discovered something. He was battling with his feelings, writing a letter to Willy about having to stay away from him, when all this time he knew he couldn't. They would always forgive each other, even in a situation like this.

"I just feel all alone." Charlie said, as he watching colourful images dance across the tv screen. Charlie turned it off.

"Alone?"

"I can't stay away from you. I don't even think if you were mad and wanted me to stay away I would. But..."

Willy clenched his fists and noticed that he was still holding Charlie's gloves. He didn't want to hear this. Or maybe he did want to hear it.

"But?" Willy said, urging him on.

"I want to try. To stay away from you I mean."

What was he talking about. They were partners. Okay, maybe there was a little snag in their relationship a few days ago but did it matter?

"I'm sorry." Charlie said, and with what looked like great difficulty, walked out of the house, leaving Willy alone.

**I feel like I could write more chapters but the excitement is gone when I don't have enough reviews. Oh well, I'll keep going as long as people will read.**


	8. Cliffhangers and Side Notes

You would think that if you lived in a huge chocolate factory, avoiding a person would be very simple. But as Charlie soon found out, it wasn't.

Well of course he and Will were partners. They had to work together at some point. But really, did he have to keep him in a room for four hours working on one candy.

"Mr. Wonka," he finally told him. "I promised myself we would only work together. I need to clear my head."

"Clear your head. Yeah. Ok." Will said, though at one point he seemed to want to say something more.

Charlie turned to leave the Inventing Room.

_It shouldn't be this hard. Just stay away for a little while._

**Ok, I know that was really short, but people haven't been reviewing this. Though I can tell from the hit count that they have been reading. I'm sorry but if I'm going to continue this, I need at least one review. Till then, this will remain a cliffhanger.**


	9. Really Really Happy

**Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love.**

**-Charles M. Schulz **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Why was he not paying attention anymore? It was like the boy had floated off into his own dream land somewhere between ignoring him and staying so close. Jealousy seemed like a big word, so he was not going to dwell on the concept that maybe Charlie had found someone. A young girl. Probably one with poofy lips and blonde hair. Ha. He was better than her. Quite a lot better._

_Wait! What was he thinking? It's not like he really was jealous. He wasn't in love with..._

Charlie walked into the room.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Mmm?"

"Uh, I was thinking about a new idea."

_Oh good. He was getting tired of Charlie avoiding him._

"What's that?"

"Well I was thinking, what about a candy that makes you really happy?"

Willy quirked an eyebrow. "How happy?"

"Erm I don't know. Ecstasy?"

Willy quickly turned away. Ecstasy? As in perfectly gloriously happy? He knew how you make a person scream in ecstasy and it wasn't from candy.

"Are you at all depressed Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie took a step back. "Uh no."

"Really? Do you feel like you want to be happy? Really perfectly gloriously happy? Because you know there are ways...other than candy..."

"Stop. Stop." Charlie said taking a few more steps back.

"Maybe it's not candy you want but a nice warm body next to you."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"F...Forget it. I'm just going to go and...I'm going to go."

Charlie ran out that door like he never ran before.

_What just came over him? And why did he just run away? Didn't he like him? This was too confusing._

**One review. One person responded. Alright now. I need more. Do you have any idea how hard it was to write that...I don't even know what to call that. Listen to me. I don't care if you write a review or just put a smiley face down. Why should I even continue if you guys...Evidently...don't like it? Why?**


	10. A Therapy Date?

Candy that makes you feel really happy? Ecstasy? What was he even thinking? Why did he even go into the Inventing Room anyway?

All these questions, as Charlie looked at himself in the bathroom mirror were confusing him. It was against so many different things to like someone of your own gender but on top of that, someone who is more than twice your own age.

Yet as much as he tried to keep away, some invisible force kept pulling him back to the one person he wanted to avoid. He needed some water. Therapy. Or…

Charlie pulled out his shiny and new cell phone from his pocket. After awhile, Charlie had added a few more contacts to his phone. One of them was a friend he met in school. They were very good friends. Maybe they even would be best friends if it were not for the fact that he was caught up in the factory so often. This friend was a girl. Not just any girl mind. This was Elisa, one of the more misunderstood people.

Elisa was just what he needed. She was confident, quirky, a pursuer of the inventing craft. Brown hair, blue eyes…why didn't he think of this before?

Charlie dialed the number.

It rang once…

Twice…

How many rings was it going to take?

Suddenly, a voice came from the other end and Charlie found his mouth was dry.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Uh…Elisa?"

"Charlie? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…"

Go to the movies, Go for a walk, Go on a date? All these opinions sounded reasonable, but the one that tumbled from his mouth was something that shocked him.

"…come to the factory tonight?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Elisa?"

"You're serious?" she said.

"Sure."

"When should I come?"

"You can meet me at the main gate in twenty minutes?"

"Are you asking me on a date Charlie?"

Oh good. He was better at this then he first thought.

"Yes."

* * *

**The ideas are coming back to me and I'm hoping to post the second part to this tomorrow if I get the chance.**


	11. I Don't Love You

To everyone else, Elisa was odd. To Elisa she was one hundred percent normal. So when others remarked to her about her oddities, she would say their mere observation of her to the point where they would see something abnormal made them a stalker and therefore not the sort of candidate to say that she was odd because their actions had made them odd. After all, stalking a person isn't what a normal man or woman would do.

That was one thing about Elisa that you needed to know in order to be friends with her. She made things…well quite complicated for people to comprehend. Often her words would confuse people to the point where not even bullies would taunt her. Elisa was sometimes too clever for her own good and so not many people would associate with her.

Not many people would associate with her except for Charlie Bucket of course, who found her quirky qualities fairly similar to that of his mentor.

In fact, she was almost the female equivalent of Wonka. Elisa dressed in purple, was constantly in the science lab after school making strange concoctions and had a set of perfectly white teeth. She even wore purple contact lenses.

"So let's see if I have this clear. You are going to take me on a date. You wish to engage me in frivolous activities such as dancing and eating at fancy restaurants and then proceed to take me back to a huge chocolate factory where I will be introduced to your mentor as your girlfriend?"

"That's kind of the point yes." Charlie was explaining at the gates of the factory.

"Well I refuse."

"What? Why? Elisa we have been best friends."

"That's not a good argument. Perhaps you should think of more reasons as to why we should be together. Actually by my thinking, if we were to get together and then fight, then not only would our relationship be ended but so would our friendship. Quite honestly, you are the only friend I have. Without you there is only me and sometimes me is a little sad to be around. Talking to oneself is a habit a crazy person would do and I will not have you drive me to that kind of madness."

"Elisa…you are crazy."

"Once again Charlie you make a horrible argument. Furthermore you have made a rude statement. It must be humbling for you to do all that in only four small words."

"This is ridiculous. Can you just play along?"

"Oh, so this is a game. Tell me Charlie, is their any particular reason why you find it necessary to tell Mr. Wonka we are a couple? Sometimes its best if not many people know about a relationship besides the two people in it."

"No! It's important he knows!" Charlie insisted. Elisa was a good friend, but sometimes she could get on your nerves.

"Why is this? Does Mr. Wonka need to be filled in on every facet of your life? Frankly, I think that isn't the smartest choice for a person to make if in fact such an agreement was made. Or, perhaps you wish to elicit a reaction from him by making this "girlfriend" proclamation. Anger perhaps?"

This woman was getting dangerously close to hitting the nail right on the head and Charlie knew it. Maybe there was a way to stop her from reaching it.

"…Or an emotion that is associated with the colour green perhaps?"

Oh dear. This was bad. Except he could turn this around. Deny that that was the truth.

"That's not true!"

"As an observer of human behaviour I will say this. One, you hesitated in your response and two your voice had a rather pronounced squeak to it. Charlie I must conclude that you seem to be using me as a way to cover up your feelings for your mentor. I do hope that this isn't merely physical attraction."

Elisa. Was. Way. Too. Clever. Still, maybe it would be good to have a friend to talk to about the situation.

"This is terrible. You have to help me stop liking him!"

"I can't do that Charlie."

"But I would much rather love you than him!" Charlie shouted.

Elisa stiffed. She wasn't looking in his direction anymore.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but then quickly figured it out when he looked in her direction.

Mr. Wonka was standing a small distance away from the pair, his expression unreadable.

"I wouldn't worry about loving me Charlie. It will pass."

"What?" he said almost breathlessly.

"I don't love you."

"I…didn't mean it like that. I just…"

Mr. Wonka made an inclination of his head in Elisa's direction.

"Who's she?"

"She...She's nobody."

"Elisa Greenwood Mr. Wonka." She said.

"Elisa…Walk with me." Mr. Wonka said.

She moved forward but Charlie grabbed her arm.

"Please…Stay." He said quietly.

"It is your choice to come or not." Mr. Wonka said.

Charlie tightened his grip on Elisa's arm, a gesture that she did not appreciate. Mr. Wonka wasn't even looking at him. He had his full attention on his friend. She didn't listen to Charlie's protests and pulled from his grasp.

"Excuse me Charlie, this is a private conversation." Mr. Wonka told Charlie when Elisa came to his side. He then proceeded to do something shocking, draping an arm around Elisa's shoulder and taking her away.

Charlie watched them go and didn't even notice that something hot and wet was threating to fall from his eyes.

* * *

**I changed the title of the story.**


	12. Leaving

That marked the beginning of the end of a relationship with two people. How one could leave two people they had learned to care very deeply about? It could, of course, be possible, but it was would not be an easy thing to handle without tears being involved.

Nevertheless, Charlie Bucket managed to do the almost impossible. He did not cry when he left Mr. Wonka and his friend Elisa Greenwood. In fact, when he and his family were saying their goodbyes, Charlie seemed to be driven by a strange burning, like fire in his chest. Except it wasn't hot like fire, but instead cold, like if ice could behave like fire then that was the feeling. It was strange but it drove him forward, controlling his emotions and making them almost obsolete in the eyes of people who might witness his behavior.

It was anger he felt. Anger, but also betrayal. Betrayal by his friend Elisa Greenwood to be precise. Charlie had pleaded with her to stay by his side when Wonka had asked her to walk with him, but she all but ignored him.

Yes, it was true that Elisa was like a female counterpart to his mentor but did that mean that she had to be so…drawn to him? Not drawn to as in she was romantically drawn to him, but drawn to him as in she almost single handily took Charlie's place as the right hand man to Wonka. In one furious swoop. It was this that ignited the cold fire within him.

There was another thing that sent the fire burning. Love. It could have only been love that angered Charlie. Love that made him wish that Elisa never came to the factory and took Wonka away from him.

Of course, getting up and leaving the factory unexpectedly would have shocked his family, so he needed to confess the truth. The news that Charlie had fallen for his mentor shocked most of the family and they all agreed that leaving was best.

Everyone except Grandpa George who said that he shouldn't run from his problems. Alas, he was outnumbered, and a few days later, the family were making arrangements to leave. On that day, the day that Charlie did not cry, he entered Mr. Wonka's office.

Mr. Wonka's office was mostly empty, a room covered from ceiling to floor in white with only a huge screen fixed to the back wall and a chrome desk that sat in the middle. The lilac colored curtains were drawn and the only light source came from a single desk lamp that had its beam of light fixated on a stack of papers on the table. Mr. Wonka sat in a chair, his face and body cloaked in darkness, the only part of him visible being a long purple arm that was attached to a purple gloved hand, which was holding a silver pen moving across the papers in an almost furious nature. The pen gleamed where the light hit it. This, combined with its rapid motion gave off the look of someone writing with light instead of a more tangible writing instrument.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie called out from the doorway, his voice echoing off the walls.

There came no response. There was only the continued sound of pen writing on paper in that same furious matter.

"Mr. Wonka?" he called out again, this time, louder than before.

"I'm busy." Wonka responded.

"This will only take a few minutes." Charlie said.

"I don't _have _minutes Mr. Bucket. I run a chocolate factory!" Wonka shouted, throwing his pen down and getting up from his chair.

"I'm sorry. I…"

His mouth was completely dry. Mr. Wonka had never yelled at him before. However his anger was undermined by the fact that he couldn't see his mentor's face.

As if reading his thoughts, there was a sound of clapping and then a series of bright lights popped on. Charlie lifted a hand up to his face due to the light being so unexpectedly blinding. Once his eyes had started to adjust, he slowly lowered his arm, to be met with a shocking image.

It was Mr. Wonka alright, in his purple suit and purple gloves and black polished shoes, but other than that he was changed. His face was paler than normal, there were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his usually neat bob haircut was splayed out in different directions. He looked deranged and his jaw was set, his small pink mouth quivering slightly.

"What…happened to you?"

"Worked late. Haven't gotten much sleep." Wonka responded blandly.

"Uh…so…" Charlie began, now beginning to walk into the room. His shoes made a clicking noise against the floor and he almost thought he saw his mentor flinch slightly at the noise.

"So." Wonka said.

"You have heard of me leaving…" Charlie said quietly.

"Why?" Wonka asked.

That one simple word sent a shock wave through his body and suddenly Charlie felt an extreme need to hug Wonka. To comfort him and tell him it was going to be alright. That he wasn't leaving him. However, his body was not cooperating with his mind. So he just stood there.

Meanwhile, Wonka's face had softened and he was looking at Charlie expectantly like a poor child on the street might look at the decadence of a richer person's mansion. Still, Charlie just stood there.

"Did you mean it when you said you would rather have Elisa instead of…?"

Mr. Wonka didn't complete his sentence and quickly turned on his heel back to his desk. A rustle of papers later, Wonka came back, holding out a letter.

"I…left you a check. It should last you a long time and buy you a couple of private jets."

Charlie took the letter, his face filled with sorrow.

"Y...You know if you wanted a private jet. You could buy an island or a yacht."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak but Mr. Wonka cut him off.

"I also have a friend in New York. He is an aspiring fashion designer. His name is James Tassels. I…thought he might be able to introduce you to another friend who happens to be a chocolatier in New York. You two would get along I think. It's a woman you know. The chocolatier I mean…"

Charlie was staring at Wonka like he had never seen him before.

"Well say something!" he snapped.

"T…Thank you. I can't accept him though. You know that." Charlie responded, holding out the letter. For a moment, Wonka stared at it, and then shook his head.

"Take it."

"No."

"Please."

"I won't."

Wonka folded his arms and lifted his chin high in defiance. Charlie eventually gave up.

"I suppose this is goodbye then." Charlie said.

It was all rather awkward. Mr. Wonka clicked his shoes together nervously while biting his lip.

"Yes. Goodbye."

Charlie made a part to swiftly depart the room. Mr. Wonka made no effort to stop him.

As he headed down the hallway however, he heard the door open again. He turned around to see Wonka's face peering out.

"I don't think I could ever love Elisa Greenwood." Wonka said.

Charlie smiled despite himself. Mr. Wonka brightened at that.

"I didn't mean what I said to you. Please forgive me." Wonka continued.

"Mr. Wonka, I think it's best that I leave for awhile. To clear my head."

"Oh. Well, you will come back then won't you?" Wonka asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes. Of course."

That was true. However, Charlie wouldn't see his mentor for ten years after this meeting.

* * *

**Now I'm sad. No worries though. Charlie will be coming back, albeit a bit of a changed man. I'm very excited about this story now that I have an idea what I want to do with it.**


	13. Ten Years To The Day

The sight was particularly mesmeric. The scene was filled with white piles of wonder. Snow banks were constructed of powdered sugar; Icicles were made of blue rock candy and the whole chocolate river had been made into an ice skating rink. It was truly a winter wonderland, and the only one to be made of candy. All of this could have been another scene at Wonka's chocolate factory. As it stood, the factory was a lot worse for wear. This all boiled down to the hand of Elisa Greenwood.

It had been ten years since Charlie had left the factory. Everything had changed. For one Elisa was now the owner of the entire place, due to the fact that William had sunk into a deep depression that composed of him locking himself in his room for hours on end, only doodling images in a notebook. Elisa turned out to be not as brilliant at inventing, churning out bad candy idea after another, yet just managing to keep the factory in check. In check meaning, paying the rent. It was exactly ten years from the day Charlie left that Elisa would make a rather important speech to a closeted candy man.

The lighting in the room was; well to be quite frank, it was practically non-existent. It came from a window that had been left open for a long time, leaving an ice-cold chill. There was a single bed in the centre with a plain pillow and gray blanket. Nothing else was in that space unless you counted two figures that were sitting in the center.

"3650."

"Excuse me?"

The muffled voice came out from the darkness. When there came no response, a hand drifted to her shoulder.

"Miss Greenwood." The cool voice spoke into her ear. It was female.

"Jane is that you?"

"Come outside."

"No. We shouldn't. It's not safe to leave him alone."

"It's alright Elisa, he's sleeping."

"But I heard his voice."

However, despite protest, the woman named Jane managed to lead her out into the hallway.

Jane was Wonka's caregiver. She had been at the factory for years, caring for him and making sure he never did anything rash. Her hair was black and tied up in a ponytail and she always wore the same plain white turtleneck dress everyday.

"He's counting days in his sleep." Jane said.

"Days? What do you mean?"

"Miss Greenwood, do you know what today is? Any guesses?"

3650. The number was not familiar to Elisa and she felt embarrassed when she admitted this to Jane. She normally was good with these sorts of things.

"It's been 3650 days since….He left."

He. Now that was something Elisa knew all to well. He was Charlie, the one never mentioned in public. Charlie, who was now a famous chocolate maker in New York. The wonder child. The boy genius. Except, he would be turning 25 in a few days so he most certainly was not a boy anymore. He had changed.

"Has he been taking his antidepressants?" Elisa asked.

"Actually, I'm trying to wean him off them for awhile."

"How is that going?"

Jane breathed a heavy sigh. Elisa noticed that there were dark circles under her eyes and her eyelids were slowly closing.

"One step at a time."

"So not well."

Jane was staring at her with huge green eyes.

"Why have you come here? You almost never visit William's room. You're always busy with the factory."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I've been doing the calculations and…we're not meeting quota."

"What do you mean? You have always made quota." Jane said, suddenly brighter and alert with fear.

"Not this time. Not with the medical bills."

Jane leaned against the wall and they both stood in silence for several minutes.

"Well what are our options?" Jane asked.

"I got a letter from Isabella Strom. She has heard about what happened with the factory lately and she wants to pay for some of the expenses. I'm just…"

"That's why you're here isn't it Miss Greenwood? You want William's approval."

"Yes. This is our last resort. It's take the money from Charlie's mentor or lose the factory forever."

"You should make the decision Elisa. He's not in his right mind."

"But it's his factory!" Elisa said.

Jane put a hand on Elisa's shoulder.

"Get it into your head Miss Greenwood. William has not run the factory for years now. It's your factory now. You have to make the decision."

"She also asked for William and myself to come to Charlie's birthday party in New York."

Silence.

"He's…not right in his head. Even if he was it wouldn't be a good idea." Jane said.

"It's a great idea!" came a voice. The two women jolted.

Standing in the doorway, in a long nightgown was William himself, holding a pile of wrinkled papers in his arms.

"Tell Isabella that I'm going to be on the guest list and…let's see now. Buy me some oranges Jane. Lots of oranges."

"Mr. Wonka. I'm so pleased to see you." Elisa said, choosing to ignore his current physical state. The hand that held his papers was trembling quite violently.

"You know actually I would prefer blueberries. Can I have some blueberries Jane? Not the…Not the really ripe ones but you know when they are all purple and sour? I want those. And…and another pill. Like two or four pills Jane. I want…I want four pills."

"Mr. Wonka I have been doing the math and if we don't take Isabella's offer the factory will close."

"And I want a banana. A big…. green…. banana. W…What?"

Wonka's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka. I tried."

"You tried?"

"William. You need to relax. Why don't I get you that banana you were talking about? Won't that be nice?" Jane said, desperately trying to soothe him. Thankfully, he calmed himself.

"I want my baby back. She's going to close. It's….all Elisa's fault. What did my factory do to you Greenwood?" William said.

"Let's go get that banana." Jane said.

"I want a blueberry. One. Big. Blueberry. Like the size of Violet."

"And you'll get that blueberry William."

"No you can't. It's far too big. You need to put it in a big box. Hey! What should I wear to the party? No, don't touch my drawings Jane. I'm going to see Charlie and show them to him. He's going to be old Jane."

"He's only turning 25 Mr. Wonka." Elisa said.

Mr. Wonka giggled.

"He's going to be old."


	14. Charlie From The Blog

**Clouds in the Forecast**

_**From Nine To Twenty Five**_

_Dear blog lovers,_

_Ugh. Did I actually say dear blog lovers? Must be going soft in the head or something. Anyway, I know all you people have been waiting for this day. The night to end all nights. Isabella is calling it the Snow Day. Right. Like we haven't had enough snow in the forecast already. If I have to look at one more snow bank I really will scream._

_But I'm sure it will be lovely. The party I mean. That's what old Iz is planning. Oh no. Sorry Isabella. I know you read this. You're not that old. In fact there was I time where I once was into the…_

_Well, that was a long time ago. _

_George keeps dipping into the wine coolers. Can you believe it? I told him to wait until tomorrow. But you guys know George. Some of you even stalk the poor guy. Don't blame you really. I'd stalk him too if I didn't have him._

_So yeah I've been reading your comments lately. That lasagna I made burned. Remind me to never cook again when the chef is out._

_And yes, I have been into the ballroom and I know from looking at the set up that so many of you will crash this party. We fired the guy who posted some pictures up on his Facebook._

_Don't worry party invitees. Don't consider yourself spoiled rotten yet. We have someone who is redoing the whole place and this time you won't find any pictures on the net. I hope you all are surprised._

_This is Charles signing off._

_That was a horrible ending. Tell you what. I'm going to be a better host at the party._

_P.S. Keep your eyes peeled. Looks like William is crashing the party. _

_

* * *

_

**This does not look good readers. It's just going to get worse before it gets better. This is a bit short. Call it a teaser chapter.**


	15. The Flapper

**The Flapper and The Fudgesicle**

**A/N: **I'm back and as it turns out, when you spend months on your own novel you can emerge a better writer. Look for future chapters to be longer and more awesome then ever before! Enjoy!

**P.S. **65 reviews! Hello new record. Maybe we can get that to one hundred.

**P.P.S. **Back in the olden days (2006) I might have mentioned my abhorrence of slash. Um…yeah, let's say my feelings have taken a sharp left.

* * *

Charlie Bucket was a new man; a new, shiny, New Yorker who just happened to have a British accent. He was the person with a woman on one arm and a man on the other, ever ambiguous in regards to sexuality. Recently, his new boyfriend, Gregory, a tall, brassy, for it could be the only word used to describe the ridiculous tan he had, young man with a secret smile.

Oh, that smile. It had become something of a trademark of any person who came in contact with the young candy maker. A smile that said, "Yeah, I'm dating the guy who is in every gossip column. What do you want?"

Charlie had the ability to transform everyone into high class royalty. He had started with his parents by slowly using his money to bait them into coming with him on private jets to private islands then would reel them in with his donations to the poor. His mother was now a sort of debutante, always showing up at charity events while his father started a company called "What A Smile" a toothpaste company that made everyone's teeth gleam like polished marble.

He continued with his grandparents, Georgina, George and Josephine turned them into advocates for motorized beds, an idea which, though ridiculous, afforded them the ability to travel.

As for Charlie's friends, they were bought like an expensive purse. Gold diggers especially saw an appeal and clung to him like glue. They, without mention, never needed to be bought; they were always just there.

Yes. Charlie was disgustingly wealthy and a perfectly horrid from intense training by various handlers.

This was why he was so popular. This was why, at his Twenty first birthday party, he sat in a elaborate carved ice throne with silk pillows, looking out a hundreds of partygoers he never met before.

To his right was Gregory, in a golden throne and to his left, his secretary, dressed up as a twenties flapper with bobbed hair and black clothes, eating a Fudgesicle.

"I don't know any of these people." She said.

"Neither do I, but who cares Elena?" Charlie said. "People are having a good time. I've had three people compliment the elaborately carved ice."

"Were they complimenting the throne or the ice queen that sits in it? As I recall, you were quite elaborately chiseled yourself. Sadly, they created an abomination."

Charlie smirked at her. "I could get you fired for that."

Elena pouted. "No you can't dear. Did you forget?" She waved her right hand in front of his face, showing off a gorgeous diamond ring. "I'm married to your mentor."

"And she sure got a gem didn't she?"

"Oh yes. She did."

"Not you." Charlie said. "I'm talking about the ring she bought you."

"Aren't we cheeky today?"

"It's in my nature."

"It wasn't always in your nature. They made you this way." Elena said.

Charlie leaned toward her in his seat. "Why don't you go outside and smoke like a chimney like you always do? It's _my_ birthday remember?"

"Darling, the way you behave, it's your birthday, 365 days a year."

Despite the jab, Elena got off her chair and headed for the door. A man serving champagne flutes to the guests was in her way and she gave her frozen chocolate treat to him, saying that Charlie had licked the stick and it would probably make him a lot of money on Ebay. This, of course was a lie so she could have a free hand for champagne as her other hand was clutched a yet to be lit cigarette.

Passing the doorman, she entered the dark and still busy streets of Manhattan and, pulling out a lighter, she lit her cigarette and leaned against the wall, watching the cars go by. One of them was a fancy black Bentley, which pulled up to the door. Elena blew a ring of smoke out and then took a sip of champagne. She was spluttering at the mingled taste of alcohol and tobacco when a man emerged from the car. She barely noticed him coming up to her until the force of her coughs made her lose grip on the glass flute and it fell to the floor, shattering, the liquid pouring out onto the pavement.

"Shit."

"That would be the word for your current situation." A voice said.

Elena looked up. The man from the car was holding a tissue out.

"Oh. Thank you." She took it, wiped her mouth and then saw it saw not your everyday tissue. This was monogrammed with two linked letter W's in the bottom right corner.

"Hello Elena. I think you got my call."

She now openly stared. "William fucking Wonka. I thought the call you're your fiancé was some sort of fancy prank call."

"As you can see, it was no trick. Here I am."

"Yes." She hiccuped. "Here you are and Charlie finds you, he will kick you out of Manhattan so fast, roadrunner would be impressed."

"Not if he doesn't recognize me. When he was my protégé I had a certain dress code."

"And what did that look like?"

"Nothing like this."

"Darling, you look like Johnny Depp's evil doppelganger." She hiccuped again. "Except he probably wouldn't carry a silver cane around."

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "It's the only reason I survived the first three hours of the party. And now, I'm getting you inside. The wife will be so happy to see you."

"Where is your wife anyway?" Will asked.

"Have no clue. She's probably staying clear of me. Wifey doesn't like when I get drunk, she says it makes me look disgusting. Ready to go in?"

"I'm probably on Charlie's black list judging by his blog. He won't stop talking about how I'm the girlish man he's ever seen."

Elena put a hand to his shoulder. "If I ever made out with a guy, it would be you."

Will frowned. "Is that a compliment?"

"The very best." Elena said. "You look positively manish."

"Manish?"

"It's a word darn it! It means a guy who looks like a guy." Elena said. "Now come inside. I'm going to introduce you as King Arthur."

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the door.

"And he would be?" the doorman asked.

"My ducky." Elena said. "My sweet little ducky. I call him Merlin."

"I thought I was Arthur." Will said.

"You're both your. Your…Armer." Elena laughed. "Get it? Because Arthur was a knight…who wore armor but I just combined their names. Isn't that clever?"

The doorman rolled his eyes. "Go on in."

"Don't worry. I'll take her back to her wife before she passes out." Will said.

* * *

"How much have you had to drink?" Will asked, once they were inside.

"Not much." Elena said. "But I'm fine. See over there? That's Charlie in the throne."

"He's looking very regal."

"More of a pompous ass if you ask me."

"I wasn't." Will said. Then, with one seemly fluid motion, he grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter and took a small sip. "Wish me luck."

"Luck? With what? Where are you going?"

Will didn't listen and started to walk through the ground. He got to the ice throne and bowed to the sitter.

"Happy birthday." He said.

Charlie made a face. "Do I know you? You sound a bit familiar."

Will pursed his lips, looked down at his champagne and then came right up to Charlie so the heels of their shoes were touching. With nary a second thought, he threw the contents of the glass into the birthday boy's face. Gregory's face was aghast as Will leaned in to say, "Happy Birthday. From your neighborhood friendly girlish man."

Sopping wet, Charlie blinked back the alcohol from his eyes. "How did you get in?"

* * *

**A/N: **Gotta love a cliffhanger….


	16. Music, Monopoly and Monogamy

**I can't believe it's been about eight months since my last chapter. So sorry. I've been meaning to write this for some time now. This one is a bit dialogue heavy and I hope you'll excuse that.**

* * *

The whole party had stopped. The DJ had stopped playing, the dancers had stopped dancing. The only thing any sentient being was doing right now was watching champagne slowly drip off the birthday boy's face. No one seemed to breathe until William addressed the crowd.

"Did I do something wrong everyone?"

The only response came from Elena, who had burst into peels of drunken laugher. Charlie sighed heavily, got up from his throne and walked over to her side, the crowd parting like the Red Sea as he moved. Not one partygoer spoke as he slung an arm around the inebriated woman and started to move her forward.

"Where are we going Charlie? Hey, you're covered in alcohol. Can I lick your face? I want to lick your face."

Elena stuck her tongue out but Charlie stopped it with his hand which she proceeded to lick instead, as if it were ice cream. Charlie soon moved it away and wiped it on his pants. As he carefully led Elena to the front door, he used his now dry hand to point to William and then to ice throne.

William looked at Gregory in confusion.

"Sit down Mr. Wonka."

"Why?"

"Because Charlie is going to take Elena home. The party must go on."

"A party needs a leader?"

"Around here? Yes. Now sit down. Everyone is standing around and I don't like it."

William glanced at the partygoers and then seeing their expressions, went to the throne and sat down gingerly at the edge.

"Now what?"

Gregory clapped his hands together. "Now we dance."

The DJ took that as a cue and began to play again. For a few seconds, everyone glanced around, too confused to do anything. Then, eventually, one brave person began dancing with their partner and soon everyone joined in to _Safety Dance_. Gregory started off just tapping his toe to the beat but even he got to his feet, ending up running to the DJ booth and taking the microphone.

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen but we seem to have a bit of a situation here. We are not enjoying ourselves as we should and I'll tell you something, if anyone shouldn't have excuses for not partying it would be us New Yorkers. We are young, we are attractive and we have the right..."

Gregory brought his mouth to the mike and spoke in a booming voice.

"To dance. Maestro, if you would please play my song, I'm going to sing for all you beautiful people and if you're not beautiful, well then you most definitely are one of the gatecrashers."

The DJ grinned and cranked the volume up.

"Everybody loves me. You people know it?"

There were several excited cheers as he began to sing. William leaned forward in his chair and listened. Music. If ever there was a thing to cheer you up it was this. However, there wasn't much time to enjoy the imprint karaoke as suddenly, there was a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone. Elisa had given it to him on his birthday, though he rarely used it unless he was calling Jane for assistance. He hd barely got used to text messaging himself but received several from Elisa at times asking how he was. At this moment, the message was from Isabella.

_Come to my house now. He knows._

William snapped his phone shut and gave Gregory a sidelong glance. He far too involved in entertaining the crowd to watch him. He probably wouldn't even notice him leaving. Grateful to get off the frozen chaise, the chocolatier cut through the crowds and headed for the door.

* * *

It was times like this, William wished he had the glass elevator. Although not very discreet, it was completely private. He didn't have to be bothered by anyone. As it stood, he was in a car with a chauffeur who was ever so nosy.

"Bad day Mr. Wonka?"

"Something like that."

"I saw young Mr. Bucket with a lady about fifteen minutes ago. What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Looked like Elena Strom. She looked quite intoxicated."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"S'alright. Congratulations by the way. Hear you're getting married."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"When is the big day?"

William put his head in his hands. "Three weeks."

"That's very quick. The lucky lady wouldn't happen to have a little one in her tummy would she?"

"It's none of your business."

"How big was the rock you gave her?"

"I didn't give her a ring. I asked her just before I left home. Spur of the moment."

"How romantic."

"Not really."

The car pulled up to a curb and William opened the door.

"Take the rest of the day off."

"But sir I..."

"I _insist_. Go. You're in New York City."

The man hesitated for a moment and then hopped back into the car and drove off. William approached the doorman.

"I'm here to see Isabella Strom."

"Name?"

"William Edgar Wonka."

The doorman's eyes bulged. "I love your chocolate."

"So do I. May I come in?"

"Of course, of course."

* * *

Isabella's Strom's apartment was very white. It was sincerely one of the first things you would say when you entered the dwelling. The dining table was white and the curtains were white and the rugs and chairs and light fixtures were white as well. One could only imagine what would happen is someone accidentally spilled wine anywhere. At the moment, Grandma Georgina was at the table playing _Monopoly_...by herself. She smiled a nearly toothless grin at him.

"You don't smell like peanuts anymore."

"I haven't been making peanut brittle for a long time now." William sat down across from her. "Come to think of it, I haven't made much of anything. I miss it."

"You're sad."

"Is it that obvious?"

The maid who had let him in, took the vase off the table and went to the kitchen. William leaned across the game board.

"Do you remember me from before? I'm a bit of a changed man you see."

"You have a beard now."

"Yeah. Haven't shaven."

Just then, Isabella strode into the room, looking weary. She was wearing a pantsuit that was as white as the furniture. If she stood very still, people might have thought there was a floating head and shoulders in the room rather then a person with a body. It was as if the outfit was custom made to be the same shade of white as everything else. She threw a piece of the newspaper onto the table. William read the headline: _William Wonka Engaged!_

"They talk about like it's a big thing."

"It is a big thing. People haven't heard from you for years."

William leaned back in his chair. "Well, Elisa is very...special."

"Must be."

"She's a vile, Vulcan of a woman." Grandma Georgina said.

William raised his eyebrows.

"She's become a bit of a Trekkie as of late." Isabella said.

"Ah. How's your wife?"

"Drunk as the day I married her. She's sleeping and will probably have a massive headache in the morning. But never mind her now, tell me all about your lady."

"She's not my lady."

"What, does she wear the pants in the relationship or something?"

"No, she...she's just a friend."

"A friend who you're marrying." Isabella said.

"I didn't ask her, she asked me."

"Oh how novel and romantic. I asked my Elena but I suppose women proposing to men is a bit different."

"It's a business marriage."

Isabella frowned. "I'm sorry what?"

"I think I'm going to win the game!" Grandma Georgina cried. "I've never won before."

"But I've seen you play by yourself many times." Isabella said.

"I have a good opponent."

Georgina suddenly glared at the empty seat to the left of her.

"Perhaps it's time you go to bed Georgina."

"I have to win first."

"Ok then. William, will you come with me into the kitchen?"

She had a determined look on her face that William couldn't resist. He stood up and went off to the kitchen. Just like the room before, everything was white with the exception of a stainless steel sink. Upon seeing Isabella, the maid dashed off. Isabella leaned against the counter.

"So, explain this business marriage."

"I made Elisa the heir to my factory. She's been taking care of it during my...episode."

"She's not doing very well though. Apparently it's not meeting quota."

William waved his hand. "It's fine."

"It's fine? Your factory is massive. The money for upkeep must be outrageous. I'm willing to help you."

"I don't want your money," William said. "I can handle things myself."

"No you can't. I'm not a fool, Will. I can see it in your eyes. You need help. The media you'll get from this engagement will tire you. Think about this. Do you even love the girl?"

"No."

"No? Well that's a rather immediate response."

"I already told you. This is a business arrangement. She's younger then I am. I need to sign over my factory to someone. I'm getting old you know."

"Why do you have to get married to her? Why not just make her the heir?"

"Because she's a woman. Elisa told that whenever she went out into the street, people would call her a whore because she was in a factory with an unmarried man. She said it caused her stress and no one makes good candy when they're stressed. She asked me to marry her for business. Her stress would go down, she would stop being made fun of and most important, she would make better candy."

"So she doesn't love you?"

"No."

"And you don't love her?"

"No."

"Well, if you ask me, you're setting yourself up for a very unhappy life. This is the twenty first century. People don't marry for business anymore."

"I don't have anyone to give my beloved factory to besides her."

Isabella pursed her lips. "You know what, I'm going to help you with that. If Charlie came back, would you still marry this girl?"

"Probably not but Charlie won't come back."

"My dear Mr. Wonka, I'm very persuasive."


	17. The Great Sham

_Manqué. Do you dear reader, happen to know what that word means? Of course not. The hangover you got from last night's spiked punch is wrecking havoc on your poor minds. I can only imagine the headache most of you are recovering from._

_You may say, Charles Bucket, how is the main attraction of last night writing a blog right now? Shouldn't he be recovering from severe intoxication like the rest of us weary folk? _

_Well I could give you the response that I'm just so amazing that I just don't get drunk but the simple answer is this. Elena Strom._

_Oh, we are all familiar with dear Elena are we not? The high queen of alcohol consumption? Well, I ended spending the night with her. It's not as wondrous as it sounds. I spent quite awhile sitting on my knees in Isabella's bathroom, holding out Elena's hair as she puked into the porcelain toilet. _

_Aren't I a nice person readers? _

_Oh but that's not all that happened to me last night. Oh no. Far from it. It turns out my dear old friend Elisa Greenwood is to be married. Guess who the unlucky groom is? _

_I'll let you in on a secret though. It's a sham. A big old giant sham. Everyone knows the guy is just marrying Elisa because he needs someone to do all his candy making work for him. He doesn't love her. Of this fact, I'm certain._

_Are you still crying over me Mr. Wonka? Tell you what. Let me ease your guilt. Come to Belvedere Castle at midnight._

* * *

Willy, Isabella and Elena sat crowded around a snow white laptop looking at Charlie's latest blog.

"What is this amazing concoction Izzy? I think I've tasted it before."

"It's ice water Elena."

"Well it's amazing. And it even has a darling straw in it." Elena gave it a flick. "What am I, a fucking child? Will you tuck me in to bed tonight Izzy?"

Isabella sighed. "First of all, straws are not for children exclusively."

"Right. I'm thinking of the sippy cup. When will I be drinking from that Izzy? Sometime in the near future?"

"Of yes. You will be drinking from that soon."

"Why is that?"

"Because you insist on being a child."

"No, I insist on having fun."

"That's all you do though. You've never had to work a day in your life."

Elena beamed. "That's because I have you."

"Oh and aren't I just a lucky. lucky woman?"

"You are."

"That wasn't a..."

"I'm clear headed enough to detect your sarcasm Isabella. Thanks."

Willy raised his hand.

"Yes William?" Isabella asked.

He pointed to the screen. "What are we going to do about this? Charlie didn't issue a private invitation. If I go to the castle, there will spectators."

"Well of course there will be."

"I want to talk to him," Willy said. "Really I do but not like this. I just...Isabella, are you taking out your mobile? Who are you calling?"

Isabella brought her baby blue phone to her ear and held a finger up. Willy and Elena exchanged confused looks.

"Charlie. It's Isabella. Would you mind stopping by the apartment. Elena is ill." There was a pause while she listened. "Yes well, she's babbling again. Could you come calm her down? Thanks. When will you be here? Ten minutes. Good. I'm off to do some shopping."

She shut her phone and grinned.

"I'm babbling?" Elena asked.

"Of course not, you're out shopping with me for the next hour. Come on. We'll take the stairs."

Elena and Willy got up at the same time.

"Something wrong William?" Isabella asked.

"You're going to leave me alone in the apartment with him?"

"That's the plan."

"What if I'm not ready?"

Isabella put a hand on his shoulder. "You are. Now, he'll be letting himself in. He has a key. See you in a few hours."

"Hours?"

"Yes. Come on Elena. Walking will do you some good."

Elena gave Willy a sympathetic look over her shoulder and followed her wife out the door. Willy watched them as they went out the door and kept staring at it until he heard the click of the lock. He glanced at yesterday's newspaper that lay on the couch and then crossed the room to get it.

"Engaged. Why do they put that in such large font?"

He went back to the dining table, opening the paper and began to read.

* * *

It was ridiculous. Even he, didn't drink that much. Now she was sick again. Charlie sighed and put his key into the lock.

"Elena. Are you ok? I..."

He stopped short at the sight in front of him. Someone was sitting at the dining table. Their face was concealed by the newspaper but he knew who it was.

"Oh don't do this again to me. Look I know it's you."

"This article is amazing. Have you read it Charlie?"

"About a hundred times."

Willy put the paper down.

"Are you crying?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I'm crying. I'm crying because the boy I once knew is now a man. I'm crying because I let you go."

Charlie shrugged. "You never called back. I took it as a sign and then I grew up."

"Yeah, into Veruca Salt. It's a horrible image and it doesn't suit you."

"Neither does your beard." Charlie said.

"Well at least I don't have the funny haircut anymore."

"Yeah."

"I made you smile." Willy said

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did. You hated my old hairdo."

"I just thought it was a bit feminine."

"Elena thinks I look manish."

"Manish? Is that the word she used? Where is she?"

"Out shopping with Isabella."

"Figures. And Elisa?"

"She left me a message this morning saying she taking in the sights."

"You're not joining her?"

"No."

"Then maybe you could join me."

The words were out of her mouth before he even thought about it. Willy raised an eyebrow.

"Not as a date or anything. Just you know, to catch up."

Willy nodded. "Right."

"How about tonight at seven?"

"It's a date."

"No it's not." Charlie said.

"You're in denial."

"You're engaged."

"It's a sham wedding. As you said. And you're blushing."

"I drank a lot of wine today."

"It's ten in the morning."

"I'm a rebel."

"So am I."

"Aren't you supposed to be depressed?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? The candy won't make itself you know. Go on. Scoot."

Charlie shook his head. "You're unbelievable. You and Isabella are insane."

"Why?"

"Nothing will come of this?"

"This being?"

"I'm not helping you get out of this marriage. You made the decision to get engaged."


End file.
